


Thief

by Miss_Shiva_Adler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Come Swallowing, D/s undertones, Danger Kink, Dubious Consent, Facials, Hand Jobs, In Media Res, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wall Sex, Wine Sharing, tentacle sounding, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Shiva_Adler/pseuds/Miss_Shiva_Adler
Summary: Magnus doesn’t like thieves, but he does like Jace.Malec Server Fic Crawl 2021Shadowhunters Bingo 2020-2021Square : tentacles
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34
Collections: SHBingo 20-21, Shadowhunters Fic Crawl 2021





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like spiced wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799967) by [this_is_irksome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_irksome/pseuds/this_is_irksome). 



> Written for the Malec Server Fic Crawl 2021, I hope that the people reading this will have a blast. <3
> 
> Originally this was a fic let written during a discord emoji game on the HM server.

Jace knew this would be a bad idea, breaking and entering for intel into a warlock's lair was doomed to fail. He should've known that there is no way Magnus fucking Bane would be asleep at any reasonable hour, and expected even less that the decoy sent to lure the warlock away would be successful in its task. He should have told her that Magnus Bane has flirted with him before. But of course telling Maryse Lightwood that he has ground his hips against the high warlock of Brooklyn in pandemonium, during a particular steam-filled night, is not a strategy nor situation he is willing to share just yet.

"I wouldn't have paged you to be this recklessly ignorant, Shadowhunter." Magnus sits back in his chair as he plays with the stem of his glass. He knows it attracts Jace's gaze. Not that Jace has a lot of choice about where to direct his head. He sips, the mismatched eyes are calculating but also fragile. There is attraction between them and Magnus is quite ready to take full advantage of it.

He brings his glass to his lips and he knows Jace's eyes are locked to his throat as he swallows and savours the wine. Jace looks strained and his muscles are hard from the stress position Magnus forced him in. There is a low groan in the shadowhunter's throat that has the hairs on Magnus' neck rise in pleasure. He likes Jace vulnerable like this.

"I'd love to know why you would think you'd be able to get past my wards undetected and get away with stealing the book of the white without me noticing."

A muffled sound escapes Jace and Magnus moves his finger while taking another sip. The eyes of the youngest of the Herondales eyes roll back into his skull as the tentacle makes its way further into his mouth, massaging that tongue in circular motions to the gestures of Magnus' finger. Jace's T-shirt has ridden up to reveal his toned, muscled stomach. Magnus licks his lips. Jace's cock is stiff in his pants and the way the shadowhunter's hips move, gives away how much he is chasing friction.

It gives Magnus _ideas_.

He rubs his fingers together and a clear moan escapes Jace as the grip of the tentacles on both his thighs and wrists gets stronger. Better safe than sorry. He uncrosses his legs and walks over to the shadowhunter. Jace looks good pinned to the wall, too good even . Jace's eyes lock with his.

"Would you like a taste ?" There is a haze in Jace's gaze as he looks at the glass of wine.

There is the slightest of nods.

The tentacle retracts from his mouth as Magnus takes another sip. Their lips touch and another moan escapes Jace's throat as Magnus' tongue pushes the sour rich liquid into his mouth. It spills, taints his T-shirt, drops roll down all the way to his belt. It's slow and cold but searing in its touch. It's wet.

The tip of a tentacle sneaks its way past barriers of clothing. Jace's body jerks. He isn't sure if this is an interrogation or an opportunity taken to finish what they have started. Magnus breaks their kiss and takes another sip of wine. His warlock mark is on full display and the tentacle in Jace's trousers lines out the hard-on through the fabric of boxers. Jace's lips fall open and there is a long exhale sounding like a torn moan.

"Drink." Jace sticks out his tongue as Magnus brings the rim of the glass right above his mouth. There is a thirst to Jace that is beyond parched. His eyes shine of wanton desire and Magnus pours more of the wine on the already begging tongue. Jace is messy but his gaze is consumed by fire and arousal. And he doesn't move, or tries not to, when Magnus tries to break his concentration with having a second tentacle move through his clothing, below his belt, around his cock.

The grip has Jace's muscles in spasms. The groan of pain and pleasure echoes between the gulps. Magnus watches as the shadowhunter drinks and takes what he is given. The messiness and sweat that drips on Jace's brow is mesmerizing to watch. The tentacles force his head back as Magnus retracts the glass from view to take the last sip himself. Jace is panting, hard. The black entangled with Jace's blond hair is a contrast reminding Magnus of the clair obscur masterworks adorning his own walls. Magnus relishes in the view and sounds. Jace's desperation is enthralling.

Magnus' gaze drops to watch his tentacles fully lift Jace's T-shirt up. The nipples become stiff at the cool air. Two tentacles move from behind Jace's shoulders and go down. They caress Jace's nipples with their wet tips, before going in circular motions. Magnus feels Jace's body yield to the ministrations. It is tantalizing, exciting, and his moans are tasted in the air. Magnus puts the glass of wine down.

The tentacles around Jace's thighs flex, grip and move and make even better leeway for Magnus to take a step closer. He breathes in Jace's face. The smell of alcohol is on both of their breaths. Much like last time, but this time there is no music or crowd to distract. Magnus slides his tongue in Jace's mouth, he kisses slowly and Jace whimpers in his mouth. Slender ringed fingers trace abs and Jace feels the deafening sound of his belt being unbuckled. Magnus' hands make their way over his skin and past his boxers. He grabs his ass. The hold on Jace's forearms and wrists gets stronger. There is so much power to Magnus' tentacles, it has Jace leaking precum.

There isn't much kissing as his head is forced back again. A wet tip is against Jace's jaw. If it hadn't made its way to Jace's mouth, he would have sought it out himself. The tentacle makes its way against his tongue and Jace sucks eagerly. Magnus' hum makes him surrender. The tentacle goes further down his mouth, almost down his throat.

His boxers slide off his hips.

Magnus' chest is almost touching him and his face is close, he takes in every detail of Jace's face. Jace feels watched, exposed, it makes him thrum under his own skin. He is relaxed… so relaxed, ready to have Magnus do whatever he wants to do to him. The tentacles on his cock move. It has Jace snap his hips forward. He looks for the friction, the build-up of his orgasm has him stretched to his limits. He wants to come apart at the seams. Magnus' tentacles are like strong muscles, keeping him in place and they pin him down. It makes him powerless. Because he cannot move. A shadowhunter who cannot move is as good as dead. But Jace is alive. More alive than he has ever felt.

It is a realisation of fantasies. Magnus has seen the same glances, the same speculations, the same enthusiasm before. Lovers that want very specific things done to them. Jace's ecstatic expression has Magnus trace nails over skin again. He feels Jace's pulse, but also the warmth of the shadowhunter's skin. He feels everything his tentacles touch and embrace; they are part of him after all. He likes to see the utter abandon to pleasure. He lets his tentacle move. Jace's eyes lock with his and Magnus smirks.

Jace moans the loudest he's ever done. One of the tentacles on his cock makes its way to the tip. He wants to swear but then the tentacle in this mouth starts to move as well. He closes his eyes, overwhelmed by sensation and pleasure. His mind goes blank. He floats, opens up his jaw and throat to let Magnus go deeper into the massaging of his tongue. Every time the tentacle comes out of his mouth it leaves a trail of salty sticky substance over his tongue. Every time Jace feels like he's ejaculating as the tentacle tip inside his cock comes out to then slide right back in. It's like there is no end. Like he keeps on coming and coming while not actually yet reaching an orgasm.

He's trembling. The build up comes faster as Magnus' tentacles go faster. His arousal spikes, drool escapes his lips. There is wetness over his shoulders, his hair, the tentacles that hold him pinned writhe. Magnus' mouth is a bit more open. The tentacle in Jace's mouth goes frantic. Magnus's fingertips caress his throat. Jace gives a nod to the silent question. More and more salty matter leaks past his lips before the tentacle goes perfectly still.

It's incredible and the taste is so much more than just salt. Jace would never have enough of it. He chases another tentacle when the one in his mouth retracts. It goes in and out of his mouth before flooding it as well.

"Take it."

It doesn't take Jace another stroke before he comes. There is so much substance on his tongue. The tip of the tentacle that is buried far inside his cock slides out and curls around him. His whole body shakes as he gulps and drinks down what he is given. There is wetness everywhere on his body, between his thighs, on his stomach, over his nipples and in his hair. Another tentacle leaves space for another in his mouth. He is choking. It's warm. He feels like there is so much and enough and he feels filthy in the best of ways. His face is wet with tears and fluids.

He feels suspended on a cloud of pleasure and the most mind blowing orgasm he's ever had.

When he is let down gently he isn't even sure if he can feel his body anymore. He lays his face in Magnus' neck. He is panting, his whole body is limp, his limbs are sore. Magnus circles his arms around him. He is still trembling, but feels so good. Magnus brushes a sticky strand of hair out of Jace's face.

"I've made a mess of you."

Magnus' low chuckle vibrates through his chest. Jace is fighting to stay awake. His stele is too far away to activate his runes. He doesn't have any will left to even walk. The mission is a failure and at this point he couldn't care less. He closes his eyes.

"Rest."

Magnus' voice is sweeter than expected. Jace doesn't have the strength to open his eyes anymore. He puts his arm around Magnus' neck, inhaling the scent of cologne. They both mostly smell of cum and sweat. It is so filthy and Jace's overstimulated cock twitches.

"Won't you kill me ?"

He should, Jace is at his mercy. But honestly, if Magnus promised him another ride of whatever that was, in exchange for the mission debrief… Jace isn't above bribes, and there is no way he would be saying no.

"No, I'll clean you up and once you've slept, I'll deal with Maryse."

Yeah, that definitely sounded better than getting up.

He let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're over 18 and wanna hang out with other people who love Shadowhunters (I'm there too) come check out the [Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd)


End file.
